Simple and Clean
by Lil Hatake
Summary: ¿Es muy necesario regresar a las islas del destino? ¿Que tan lejos llegara Riku para demostrarle a Sora sus verdaderos sentimientos? RikuxSora


Simple and Clean

A mi lado has terminado. En un mundo en medio de la luz y oscuridad. Donde las olas del mar suenan igual a las de nuestra isla. Nuestros cuerpos, recostados en la blanca arena. La luna ilumina tus ojos y descubre nuestras heridas. La batalla había sido dura. Pero, logramos vencer.

_I don't think life is that quite simple_

—Sora…

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, baby don't go._

En este momento tus ojos me miran profundamente. En ellos puedo ver reflejada mi imagen y al mismo tiempo, tus ojos me decían lo que querías decir.

_The daily things that keep us all busy, are confusing me._

— ¿Regresaras a casa con nosotros, verdad Riku?

Mi mirada se desvió de tus ojos. Cerré mi puño lentamente mientras me desquitaba con la arena. ¿Qué caso tenia regresar a casa? Ya no soy el mismo. El lado de la luz, ya no era mas mi lugar.

—Por favor, dime que volverás.

Tus palabras dejaron un eco en mis oídos. ¿De verdad querías que volviera a casa?

_Wish I could prove I love you_

—Yo… no volveré.

¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!

Mi mirada se volvió hacia a ti, una vez mas. Tus ojos se dilataban queriendo soltar lágrimas. No quería que lloraras, pero la verdad es que no quería volver. Suspirando, me levante como pude mientras te observaba aun recostado en la arena recargando tu cabeza sobre tus brazos cruzados.

─Ngh...

Había olvidado que me había lastimado la pierna durante la batalla con Xemnas. Cuando evite que te hiriera, te empuje y recibí el golpe. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Prefiero ser yo el perjudicado, a que tú salgas lastimado.

─ ¡¿Estas bien?!

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.─ dije intentando mantenerme en pie.

Volviendo al tema, suspire y continúe explicando mis razones, esperando no caerme en cualquier momento.

─La razón de porque no volveré a casa es porque, ya no hay luz en mi corazón. Además, este mundo en el que residimos ahora, es perfecto para mí. Si esto es lo que en realidad es el mundo, solo esto… entonces quizás deba regresar a la oscuridad. El mundo de la luz esta seguro.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la luna mientras tú te enfocabas en el mar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente ahora?

_But does that mean that I have to walk on water?_

—Si… además, Kairi y los otros, están a salvo.

Una leve sonrisa hizo aparición en mis labios. Después de todo, pensabas igual que yo. Pero, ¿compartimos el mismo deseo?

—A eso es lo que me refiero. Y, aun si quisiera volver, ¿con que cara miraría a todos?— Tu te levantaste de un salto acercándote a mi tomando mi cara en tus manos. Por un momento, quede paralizado. Tus dedos corrieron a mis labios y inesperadamente jalaste los extremos de ellos creando una sonrisa.

¡Con esta cara! Jaja.

No fue lo que esperaba. Pero aun así, me sentía feliz. Me contagiaste de tu risa.

_And maybe some things are that simple._

Al dejar de reír, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Tus azules ojos me hipnotizaban. En ese instante mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que estoy seguro, que tus oídos lo escuchaban perfectamente. Tus delicadas mejillas se colorearon al ser tocadas por mis manos.

—Tonto. No has cambiado. Y así quiero que te quedes.

Te estremeciste. Pero ahora solo te tengo para mí. Estoy dispuesto a demostrarte lo que en realidad siento por ti. Sé que también sientes lo mismo u de otro modo tu corazón no estaría latiendo al ritmo del mío. Siempre fuimos mejores amigos. Siempre estuvimos juntos. Y ahora, es el día en el que nos reunimos de nuevo después de un año. Un año en el que vague por la oscuridad sin ti.

_You're giving me too many things._

Lentamente acerque mis labios a los tuyos.

—Riku… ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Tu pregunta me hizo sonreír. Porque pude notar, que eso no fue lo que en realidad querías preguntar.

—Mas bien quisiste decir, ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?

La verdad es que no esperaba una respuesta. De algún modo, yo se que estoy en lo correcto. Pero si me equivoco, entonces quiere decir que siempre viví en una vacía ilusión.

Tu respiración paseaba por mis labios, torturándome involuntariamente. Y tal como pensé, no respondiste. Pero tus labios ya habían alcanzado desesperadamente los míos.

_Lately you're all I need_

Por un instante mis ojos quedaron abiertos. Tal vez era para ver si lo que esta pasando era real y no un sueño en vano. Pero al sentir tus labios presionados a los míos y tu lengua entrar a la cavidad de mi boca, fue suficiente prueba para diferenciar la realidad de un sueño.

Ahora mi pregunta era: ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste escondiendo esto? Probablemente el mismo tiempo que yo lo hice. Desde el momento en que te conocí.

_You smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong, I love you._

En mi boca ahora residía el dulce sabor de tus labios. Después de tanto tiempo de estarme cuestionando su sabor, su textura, su veneno, por fin estaban a mi alcance.

Sin notarlo, nuestros cuerpos de nuevo se recostaron en la arena. Mi cuerpo, sobre el tuyo. El dolor en mi pierna y en mis heridas había desaparecido inconscientemente. Hasta donde mis impulsos me dejaban actuar, nunca espere llegar hasta aquí. Tus ojos seguían mirando los míos.

Algo que pude notar en todo este momento es que nunca dejaste de verme a los ojos. Con lo que pude comprobar que en realidad me amabas como yo a ti. En tus ojos solo se reflejaba sinceridad. Siempre fuiste así. No había razón para dudar de ti y mucho menos ahora que estas a punto de entregarte a mi.

—Yo… quiero que sepas…

Rápidamente mi dedo detuvo tus labios de seguir soltando palabras al aire. Después de todo, ya sabía lo que querías decir. Acerque mis labios a tu oído

—No gastes tu aliento en palabras…— Susurre.

Tus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí. Tú también sabes lo que yo pienso. Y yo también sabía lo que tú pensabas. Aunque había veces en las que no podía descifrar tus pensamientos. Pero ahora todo estaba mas claro que nunca. Te has convertido en un libro abierto para mí.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight._

Tus manos rápidamente removieron mi chaleco. Lentamente bajaste el zipper de mi otro atuendo hasta quitármelo por completo. Y asi siguió hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron al descubierto. Donde solo la Luna era el único ser que nos contemplaba. Tus cálidas manos se deslizaban por mi espalda ardiendo encima de mi fría piel.

Tu pecho ahora ardía contra el mío en llamas. Los latidos de tu corazón ahora golpeaban mi pecho con fuerza y el mío se rebelaba en contra tuya.

—Riku, tu corazón… es muy fuerte. — Susurraste dirigiendo tu mano a mi cuello.

—No más que el tuyo.

_It's hard to let it go._

Sin otra palabra que desgastar, mis labios se encargaban de probar tu cuello. Al pasar mi lengua delicadamente por tu yugular sentí tu cuerpo temblar mientras soltabas un inaudible gemido. Sé que te gusta, porque tu corazón me lo dice.

Mis labios aun no estaban satisfechos. Lentamente fui recorriendo tu cuerpo con ellos. Tus manos ahora acariciaban mi cabello. Al volverme de nuevo hacia tus dulces labios, mis ojos ahora te susurraban mi siguiente movimiento. ¿Estas listo para ello?

_Hold me._

Asentiste con la cabeza. Lo cual fue gracioso un instante. Ya que no era necesario. De nuevo, tus ojos ya me habían dado la respuesta.

Mis manos se habían ido a tus mejillas. Tus ojos se cerraron.

Ya estabas listo.

_Whatever lies beyond this morning, it's a little later on._

Ahora mis oidos solo te escuchaban a ti. Tus gemidos, eran lo mas excitante que había escuchado en mi vida. Mas no tanto el hecho de que ya estaba dentro de ti.

Tus mejillas se tiñeron carmesí de nuevo, mientras tu boca exhalaba y jadeaba lo más que podia.

Como amo ver ese color en tus mejillas. Y mucho más aun cuando yo soy el causante de tu sonrojo.

Era bastante el placer al que te estaba sometiendo. Pero, después de todo, fue lo que siempre quisiste, ¿verdad?

Al menos era lo que yo siempre quise.

Quería que tú fueras el primero.

Hoy y siempre.

_So simple and clean…_

Tus manos se aferraban a mi espalda y besabas mi cuello mientras yo seguía dentro de ti, moviéndome.

─Riku… te… a…a-mo

¿Mis oídos estaban escuchando perfectamente?

Acaso, ¿Eso seguía siendo parte de la realidad?

Claro que si. Solo que me era difícil creer lo que estaba escuchando.

'Amor', no sabia que cuatro letras podrían significar tanto.

Será porque siempre espere tanto tiempo para escucharlas de ti, que había olvidado su valor y significado.

Poco a poco, fui saliendo de ti.

Tus palabras habían robado mis fuerzas para continuar. O será que me habían paralizado.

Me recosté a tu lado, viendo el cielo, intentando recuperar mi aliento.

─ ¿Sucede algo, Riku?─Cuestionaste, recargándote en mi pecho, esperando una respuesta.

─No. Es solo que…──Sonreí. ─Después de tanto tiempo, me has dicho lo que siempre quise escuchar.

─Quizás debí haberlo dicho hace mucho.─ Suspiraste en arrepentimiento.

─Lo importante es que lo hiciste.─ Sonreí de nuevo, besando tu frente levemente.

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all._

De nuevo te sonrojaste y pegaste tu oído a mi pecho. Como si hubieras predicho el siguiente latido de mi corazón. Este fue aun más fuerte que los anteriores. Sera porque me habías dicho con palabras que me amabas y mi corazón latía de una alegría contenida.

─Ahora que te dije lo que en realidad siento. Respóndeme, ¿tú me amas?

Pareciera como si no conocieras la respuesta. Me pregunto si fue sarcasmo o simplemente te gustaría escucharme decírtelo. Pero aun asi, te responderé con el fin de que mi respuesta se talle en tu corazón.

─Hoy y siempre, Sora.

El hecho de ya no regresar a nuestra isla; el lado de la luz, era en parte triste. Ya no miraríamos a viejos amigos y borraríamos gran parte de nuestras memorias. Más no me importaba. Sora esta conmigo.

El es todo lo que necesito. Porque después de todo, el es quien ilumina mi camino, mi destino y mi vida.

Permanecer sumergido en oscuridad podría ser una locura. Pero, todo es diferente ahora. Porque con Sora a mi lado, ya no veo mas oscuridad que me rodee.

_And maybe, some things are that simple. _

Bueno este fue mi primer FF Riku x Sora n___n (Apenas estoy aprendiendo xD)

Digamos que este fue como el final que me hubiera gustado que Kingdom Hearts II tuviera n,n simplemente, ¡amo esta pareja!

Tenia que escribir algo de ellos xD son simplemente, ¡geniales!

Definitivamente volveré a escribir fics de ellos en un futuro ^^

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado ;D


End file.
